This relates to personal electronic devices and more particularly to battery charging systems and methods.
Portable electronic devices, such as wireless and cellular telephones, digital media players (e.g., music players and video players), and hybrid devices that combine telephone and media playing functionality are known. These devices are typically powered by one or more batteries, which may need to be replaced or recharged.
Batteries may be recharged by providing current to the battery. The greater the magnitude of the current, the faster the battery may be charged. Known battery controllers may be used to limit the magnitude of current provided to the battery by setting a current limit threshold. A drawback of such battery controllers may be that they are limited to providing only one or two different magnitudes of charge current, and if two different magnitudes can be provided, logic circuitry may be required to select which magnitude is provided.
Accordingly, what is needed are systems and methods for selectively changing the current limiting threshold of a battery controller.